Prisoner of Love
by Tashea
Summary: Inuyasha returns to take Kagome back through the ancient well only to discover she has been missing for several days. His world turns upside down and inside out as he learns of the monsters that prowl the streets of Tokyo. With a serial killer on the loose and the elements against him... can Inuyasha find and rescue Kagome before it is too late? (Dark Themes & Graphic Content)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story, the credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi and all other associated companies.

**Warning:** Dark & mature content throughout, definite trigger warning. Please read at your own risk!

* * *

**Prisoner of Love**

**Chapter 1**

_"No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness."_

**\- Aristotle**

_..._

_[Friday, December 19th 1997]_

The distinct crunch of boots against frost cut through the silence of the winter morning, those simple footfalls the loudest sound possible in the absence of daytime activity. A delicate blanket of white snow perfectly covered the dark streets of modern-day Tokyo, several days of heavy snowfall leaving the city a picturesque image of winter. Everything was frozen in its momentary beauty, only the snowflakes falling from the dark sky reminding one that time still moved forever onward. The suburbs of Tokyo were as silent as they were dark, the apartment buildings and businesses long since locked up for the cold night. It was enchanting, and it was silent… A perfect invitation for monsters to crawl out from the shadows.

A small bridge laden with train tracks stretched over a frozen canal, the end disappearing into a simple tunnel that lead down into the complicated network that made up the train lines below Tokyo. Standing in the middle of the bridge was a lone figure, their build most certainly that of a man, his entire body clothed in heavy mountaineering gear and ready to tackle the weather. Slung over his shoulder was a heavy burden, a long shape wrapped in a blue tarp and secured with thick rope at both ends. He displayed no signs of fatigue, having had to lug the load up and across the bridge with surprising ease.

"Alright." A gloved hand moved the warm mask downwards, steady breaths turning into soft clouds in the winter air. With a flick of his forearm, the man manoeuvred his sleeve to reveal a simple watch, assessing the time before he tilted his head towards the blue tarp. "We've got twenty minutes."

After dumping the tarp covered object down onto the bridge with a soft thump, he went about untying the rope with meticulous rhythm. A soft tune was whistled as he worked, the delicate notes relaxed and cheery. There was no mess or haste to how he handled the task, complete confidence emanating from the stranger as he worked the complicated knots open.

Only a handful of moments later, with all the ropes freed, he peeled back a section of the tarp only for a pale hand to fall free and drop into the snow. Blood instantly pooled around it, dying the flakes a deep red. Harsh and contrasting against the pale crust, the crimson blood was a violent hue… quickly tainting the serenity of the winter morning.

In minutes he laid the girl out with almost affectionate care, each movement gentle as he rolled her from the blue tarp onto the cold snow of the bridge, the action swift and flawless as if completed with a practised hand. She was deathly pale, her naked form almost blending in with the snow and ice she lay upon. The long strands of ebony hair framed her youthful face, falling around her head and shoulders… even slick with blood and sweat, the dark tendrils looked soft to the touch, fanning around her head like feather-light wings. Thick, dark lashes were bold against the ashen colour of her cheeks, her eyes closed as if she were only sleeping in the soft bed of snow.

But that was the furthest from the truth.

Taking a moment to unwrap a set of sterile gloves, the figure expertly replaced the winter gear with them before poking a gloved finger into her bloodied mouth. The mystery man seemed to be surveying his own handiwork, his other finger joining to prop her mouth open. No hard barrier met his exploring hand, no pearly whites left within the bloodied orifice that had once been a talkative mouth. Only the slick feel of her wounded gums remained, every tooth plucked clean from her pretty little head. He did not seem perturbed by the unnatural way the features of her face hung, nor the grind of bone against bone as he disturbed her shattered jaw, the man only removed his fingers and set her jaw into place with a gentle caress.

"Oh, Kagome… Look what you made me do."

The shady figure lowered his hand to caress the corpse, gloved fingers admiring the artwork before him as they entwined with her own digits in an almost loving gesture. The movement only exposed the raw skin of her fingertips to his judgement, revealing more proof of the crimes committed against the mangled young woman. Her skin was burned and sticky, fresh blisters and burns coating the palms of her once delicate hands. Each fingernail was torn from the nail bed, leaving her hands ugly and unsightly. Seemingly satisfied with her disfiguration, he dropped the hand before he stood.

A soft, unhinged laugh escaped his mouth, a long and joyous fit of amusement sending soft puffs of air out into the cold night. The whole scenario was wrong, forced together like pieces from an unmatching puzzle. The delicate environment did not match the blood pooled at his feet and all over his gloved hands, the dead body laying abused in the snow… The laughter of the young man, that would be deemed innocent in any other scenario, was as ominous as it could get.

"Well… I suppose you're not really _my _Kagome at all, are you?"

After reigning in his amusement, he pressed a boot-clad foot up against the corpse. With a shove in the right place, he easily rolled her over once… successfully pushing her from the small bridge and off into the abyss. There was a heart-wrenching crack as the already abused body hit the ice, the frozen river below shattering as the girl's corpse was sent into its icy depths.

The stranger watched with cold brown eyes as the chunks of ice settled into place once more, the light snowfall and calm silence of the winter morning hardly seeming disturbed despite the harrowing event that had just occurred. His footprints were already fading away, his crimes slowly erased by nature as the white snow washed it away.

Faint bird song and the warm light of the sun crept up on the horizon signalled the beginning of a new day, the inhabitants of Tokyo soon to wake up without knowing the misdeeds done to one of their own. Tokyo was not often assaulted with the harsh snowy winters, many not prepared for the chaos they can bring. Who knew when the poor girl would be found.

"Sleep well."

He allowed himself a soft smile before gloved fingers moved the face mask into place once more. Rushing hands collected his few tools and rope, as boot clad feed kicked the bloodied snow from the bridge before he hurried down, darting along the rails and back the way he came. Not a single glance back towards the ice that shielded away his crimes, as the snow quietly settled above the surface.

Right on time, a few minutes later the next scheduled train quickly soared across the bridge as it scattered any remaining evidence into the wind. The few tired passengers were none the wiser to the horror below them, their early morning commute out of Tokyo being their only worry.

The snow continued to fall.

_..._

* * *

_..._

_[Monday, 22nd December 1997]_

"And _that_ is why you should exercise regularly _and_ make sure to maintain a healthy balanced diet." Hojo finished his routine morning lecture, one hand clung firmly to strap above him while the other held up a finger matter-of-factly, waving the digit around in front of his three friends.

"Yes, Hojo." Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all hummed in unison, the apathetic sound an obvious automatic response from where they sat in front of the energetic schoolboy. All three girls resumed their own conversation, ignoring Hojo as he stood in front of them rambling about the nutritional risk of processed foods. He seemed happy enough to talk there by himself, the elderly passengers beside the girls nodding away with enthusiasm as they listened to the teen ramble. Every morning was always the same old, dull routine.

"Hmm... Do you think Kagome will come to school today?" Eri piped up suddenly, not seeming to ask anyone in particular as she slumped backwards in her seat with a weary groan. "I think Professor Nosaka is on the warpath for her… again. The second he sees her she's toast!"

"Higurashi?" Hojo's attention derailed almost instantly at the mention of Kagome Higurashi, his health tirade going quickly forgotten in favour of the topic change. The boy's eagerness was clear the way light radiated off his face, hope etched into his boyish features as his eyes lit up. If Hojo had a tail, it would have been wagging furiously behind him. "Higurashi is coming to school today? Is she well enough?"

"I hope so. Kagome called me a few days ago asking about what math she had missed while she was sick with her uh… 'pinworm infection'." Yuka added with a grimace while the other two nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. I gave her a quick rundown of the English assignment due for today… It sounded like she was going to cram 6 weeks of Professor Tana's rambling into one weekend, though." Eri laughed nervously, and then all three schoolgirls gave a heavy sigh before all speaking at once.

"Poor Kagome."

Hojo visibly twitched, the action going unnoticed by the girls as his grip on the train handle tightened until his knuckles grew white. His mouth opened, a question eagerly waiting to be spoken on his talkative tongue-

When the train suddenly lurched forward and shuddered to an emergency halt, the brakes screeched and scrambled the unprepared passengers inside as they all tumbled from their seats. Warning lights flashed on and the train attendant's electronic voice buzzed out of the overhead speakers, urging the startled passengers to remain calm. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi helped each other steady themselves, casting wary and curious glances around them, as Hojo stood several feet away. The boy seemed to have toughed out the initial impact and instead was assisting an elderly passenger from the floor, school bag forgotten, and his books splayed across the train floor.

Without warning, several police officers scrambled onto the car, their blue shirts seeming to put some of the passengers on board at ease, if only for a fraction of a moment. Everyone's thought process was in sync, their faces showing the clear shift between _'If the police were here that meant they were okay… right?' and 'But wait… why were the police here?! Are we in danger?!'_

An instant buzz of questions started, everyone's morning routine thrown through a complete loop. Tokyo's public transport ran like clockwork, each and every passenger had never suffered their train stopping mid-journey before. The trains were barely ever a second late! Were they going to be late to school or to work? Disquiet quickly erupted among the people riding the morning transport as officers attempted to calm the upset crowd.

"Uh… H-hey guys? T-there is s-something going on o-out- out-" Ayumi's finger poked at the glass, her eyes as wide as saucers as her gasping breath fanned out across the grubby screen window. "Out there, in the w- water."

An ear-splitting scream from further down the train pulled everyone's attention to the window, and the passengers of the morning train rushed over to stare down to the shocking sight that floated on the surface of the partly frozen water. The train had been stopped mid-way across a small bridge, only one car suspended above the narrow river… That car conveniently housing the four classmates.

"I-Is that- a- a…" Eri stammered, stepping away from the glass with her face as pale as the whites of her uniform. Shaking hands covering her mouth in shock as she stammered at the realisation. "Oh my god!-"

"Everyone step away from the window!" A booming voice dripping with authority settled the crowd to silence as officers moved to pull everyone away from the windows, assisting the stunned passengers into seats on the opposite side of the car.

"This is a crime scene, please remain calm." That very same voice erupted from a man clad in a tailor-made suit, eyes narrow and cold as he slipped something from his pocket. Pushing his glasses up with a gloved middle finger, the scholarly looking fellow presented his credentials by flipping open a leather wallet housing his badge and ID.

"Mizutani Tetsuya, Tokyo Metropolitan Police." The man paused for only a second before he flipped the wallet closed and returned it to his pocket, turning his narrowed gaze to the horrified passengers. "Please remain calm, we have everything under control. We will have the train moving momentarily, please excuse us for this interruption of your journey and needless exposure to a crime scene."

Bending right at the hips with his hands at his sides, Officer Mizutani bowed low in apology before swiftly stepping off the train and leaving the uniformed police officers to deal with the stunned, confused and horrified passengers.

Ayumi chanced another glance at the window from where she could see between the gaps of officers, watching with wide eyes as what looked like a heavily armed military unit fanned out around the area. Police dogs were sniffing around, pulling their masters around on the snowy banks beside the small river. Yellow tape was rolled out from post to post, police officers holding reporters back as they tried to control the scene as much as possible. She could see the flash of cameras pointed in the train's direction. But what held Ayumi's attention was the harrowing sight of a figure being pulled from the water. Dark tendrils of ebony hair clung to the ghostly white skin, and for a moment, the girl thought it was her dear friend Kagome being dragged out of the depths.

Ayumi emptied her breakfast onto the floor of the train, several police officers darting forward to catch the swaying girl as the other two watched with teary eyes. Hojo was rigid, his entire form tense as he stared at what he could see out of the window. His expression was unreadable, his thoughts mirroring that of Ayumi's as he watched a yellow tent be quickly erected around the riverbank.

That day… they would give anything for it to have remained the same old, dull routine.

* * *

_..._

**Author's Note:**

So, there you have it! My first attempt at writing fanfiction! Chapters of _Prisoner of Love_ may not all be chronological and may jump back and forth between events due to this story including both Kagome, Inuyasha and other character's experiences. Dates will be included in each chapter to know what point in the story we are~

I write this story as a bit of stress relief, and mostly on my phone, so chapters will vary in length and update speed! I'll try my best.

See you next time~

-Tashea


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisoner of Love**

**Chapter 2**

"_The silence of the missing says: Find me."_

― **Dennis Lehane**

...

_[Monday, 22nd December 1997]_

'_News Alert! Fifth missing teenager sparks emergency investigation across Tokyo! Kato Setsuka aged 15, last seen November 20th. Nishimura Rika aged 15, last seen December 1__st__. Furuya Miho-'_

"Ah Good Morning, Kagome! You're up early today."

Kagome hummed absently as she pulled her chair out from under the table, her troubled gaze locked onto the headline of her grandfather's morning newspaper. Five black and white pictures smiled back at Kagome, the missing girls' faces organised neatly beside the hundreds of kanji that made up the full news report. Kagome continued to scrutinise the article, an unsettling sensation forming in the pit of her stomach as she placed her hands on the table, her family pausing to watch Kagome when she leaned in to get a closer look at the printed text.

'_Authorities have reason to believe all cases are linked, as victims share similar-'_

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kagome's attention snapped back to the breakfast table at her mother's worried tone, her long hair tousled about her shoulders as she waved a dismissive hand. "Oh! I'm fine! Sorry Mama, I was just looking at Gandpa's newspaper. Good Morning!"

"Hm? Ah, yes." The old shrine priest peeked over the top of the paper, giving Kagome an understanding glance as he closed the pages to look at the headline article. "Such young girls… A shame, really. But you know how it is with young people these days, they're probably locked in their rooms playing those darn video games... or out gallivanting with their _youkai_ boyfriends."

"_Gramps!"_ Kagome spluttered as she sat down, her cheeks warming at the old man's insinuation. "Inuyasha is _not _my boyfriend!"

"Sure. And I _don't_ have arthritis." He quipped back sarcastically as he flicked the paper to straighten it, the old man earned a frustrated huff from Kagome.

"Hey, it's kinda creepy." Souta joined the conversation with a mouthful of rice as he pointed his chopsticks at the paper. "They all look just like you, Sis."

"Oh, now that you mention it Souta-"

"Boys! What have I told you about news at the table?" Their mother cut in, giving the two males a pointed glare that shut them up instantly before returning her loving gaze to her daughter. "So Kagome, will Inuyasha be coming to pick you up today? Should I prepare lunch?"

"Nope! Inuyasha promised to let me have one_ whole_ week of school! I have a test today so I'm meeting up with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi." Kagome gave a triumphant grin, downing the rest of her tea.

"Oh! How nice of him, dear!"

"Yeah…" Of course, Kagome conveniently left out the part where Inuyasha had been buried in a hole she had dug with his face for saying 'hell no' and calling her a bitch the first seven times. Kagome knew very well that the half-demon would be poking his nose around the shrine by Wednesday afternoon, but she had spent the whole weekend cramming for the tests this week. She would fist fight Naraku himself if he tried to stop her!

"Ah, Kagome!" The old shrine priest interrupted as he folded away his newspaper, pinning his granddaughter with a wise nod. "As you know, next week is all that Christmas nonsense! Which means Shogatsu is just around the corner... As a Miko, it is your duty to assist me in the preparation of the shrine for such a busy event. The shrine will be filled with patrons, so you will need to-"

"Kagome already left, gramps." Souta sighed, standing from the table to leave as well. As the boy quickly retreated from the dining table, the kitchen was left empty save for one shocked old man.

"Wh-!?" The old priest gawked, looking around the now very empty kitchen. "What is it with everyone rushing around these days? Can't an old man enjoy breakfast with his family?"

…

Sitting down in the entryway to her house, Kagome allowed her thoughts to linger on the news article, the concern returning to her features. Souta and Gramps had digested the news with little more than casual discussion, even her mother seemed blissfully ignorant about the missing girls. But Kagome couldn't shake the dread twisting in the pit of her stomach. Something about the situation triggered the same desire to act she felt when demons attacked a village. Kagome's demon hunting experience nudged her to investigate, to poke around in business that was not her own to save innocents without a hope to defend themselves. But this was modern-day Tokyo and there were no demons attacking... it was a job for the police! And _she_ had a test to pass!

'_There are no demons here… They'll be found in a few days! Nothing to worry about.'_

With a quick nod, Kagome slipped into her shoes, having donned a pair of lace-up boots to combat the harsh winter weather. Yesterday she had attempted to tackle the snow in her usual shoes to stock up on ramen and first-aid supplies, which resulted in a horrible bruise to her unsuspecting behind... _But not today!_ She was ready. Nothing was going to stop her from taking this test!

"Ah! Kagome, before you go." Her mother appeared in the hallway behind her. In her arms were two fabric items, both surrounded in plastic with a label still attached. "I was going to give these to you for Christmas. They're for you to take on your adventures, but considering the weather… I think you will get some use of them while you're home too."

Within minutes, her mother had helped Kagome slip into a brand-new winter duffle coat before wrapping a fluffy white scarf around her neck and tucking it under her chin. The coat was a soft and warm brown, the front held together with horn toggle buttons. It would stick out like a sore thumb just as much as her uniform did in the feudal era, but her mother's kind gesture warmed her heart. It reminded her of when she was a little girl and her parents would help her into her coat before setting off for school.

Kagome felt happy tears at the corners of her eyes, emotion welling up in her throat. "Mama…"

Mrs Higurashi pulled a final item from the table beside them, a small smile playing on her lips. The older woman had presented an old bulky Polaroid camera, the edges a bit battered with scratches here and there… But Kagome recognised that camera instantly. "Do you mind if I take a picture, dear?"

Without another moment, Kagome grinned and posed for her mother, two fingers held up in a victory sign. Photographs were something they both held dear, something her mother was sure to do at every chance she could get. Preserving memories was something important to everyone in the Higurashi family… ever since her father died. Kagome had done a good enough job at hiding the worst of them, but she had walked in on her mother showing Inuyasha the family albums on multiple occasions.

"Got it! I'll get you a disposable camera to take with you this weekend… We should get some developed with your friends and Inuyasha." Mrs Higurashi smiled knowingly as she shook the image after the camera spat it out.

The thought of having a photograph of Inuyasha caused Kagome to visibly flinch and her cheeks burned a pretty shade of flustered pink, but the embarrassing thought quickly turned into a plan and Kagome's eyes lit up. Christmas was quickly approaching and she still didn't know what to prepare for her friends in the past. "That'd be wonderful, mama!"

"Now go on! I'll see you after school. Souta wants hamburger for dinner, so don't be late. He might eat it all." Mrs Higurashi chuckled, moving to stand in the entryway as Kagome opened the door to leave.

Kagome paused to laugh, turning back to look at her mother with an amused twinkle in her gaze. "If I can get Inuyasha to share the last ramen with Shippo, I can handle Souta. That brat doesn't know who he is dealing with!"

With the snow twinkling in the morning light behind Kagome and the soft morning breeze ruffling her hair, Mrs Higurashi thought that her daughter had never looked more beautiful than that moment. Something in her told her to grab Kagome and never let go... Not now, not ever! The older Higurashi absently raised the camera, capturing the sight of her beautiful daughter as she laughed in the doorway without thinking.

"Okay, I'm off! I love you, mama!" Kagome waved with a bright smile. "See you later."

When the door closed behind her, Mrs Higurashi remained in the entrance staring after her daughter. She wiped away the single tear unexpectedly venturing down her cheek. She didn't know it yet, but as she placed it down on the nearest table, the old camera printed out a very important polaroid of Kagome Higurashi.

...

* * *

...

Descending the shrine steps was much harder than Kagome had first anticipated. With a week of heavy snow behind them, finding each stone step was a task equally as challenging as locating a jewel shard in feudal Japan. The only issue being she couldn't sense the dang stairs! After 5 whole minutes of kicking snow to the side to find a steady foothold, the schoolgirl was only a couple of stairs down and already annoyed._ 'It hadn't been this bad all weekend! Why today?!'_

"Aw, this sucks… If only Inuyasha were here." Kagome huffed sadly, staring at how far she still had to go. '_But nooo, you had to 'sit' him and make him promise to stay away for a week.'_

Kagome paused in her mental war against herself when a peculiar sight caught her eye. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was a uniformed man armed with a snow shovel tackling the same quest she was. He had managed to clean the lower steps completely, throwing snow off to the side of the stairs and leaving the pavement clear of frost. The shovel was a lot more efficient than kicking the snow away, but Kagome could tell from the ease of his movements and the bulk of his shoulders that this was a simple task for him. '_Wow. Who is he?'_

As Kagome neared the man, she wondered why he was clearing the stairs in the first place… And exactly how long he had been doing it. '_I'm sure mama hasn't hired anyone… But it would explain why the stairs had been clear the last few days. Guess I'll ask him.'_

"Good Morning!" Kagome shouted, her breath coming out in a white fog around her face into the winter air. A soft smile graced her features as she politely bowed her head in greeting. "Are you the one who has been keeping the shrine stairs clear? I'd like to thank… huh?"

Her smile quickly turned to puzzlement as the man turned to her, the only expression in his eyes being one of sheer panic. Like a rabbit caught in headlights, he stood frozen solid. It was only when Kagome continued her descent that he seemed to snap out of it, the stranger bolting down the stairs as if to run away from her... But the man paused, turned to her again… then turned away again. Then paused.

'_Jeez, what is his problem?'_ Continuing her way down, the man seemed to snap out of it and continue his way up… This time there was a fire in his pace that had him meet her in less than a few minutes. A path of clean stairs behind him.

"You're early…" He breathed through his mask as he pulled his goggles from his face, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the speedy work. Warm brown eyes locked with her own, but they quickly darted away to the side. The evidence of a blush peeking over the edges of his mask. "It's usually clean before you leave."

_Me?_ Kagome shifted her bag into her other hand. "Ah… Yeah, I'm meeting some friends this morning."

"Oh. I see. Girls?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Oh..."

An awkward silence fell on them and Kagome squirmed where she stood.

"Well, thanks for helping. It was nice meeting you Mr…?"

"Yamaguchi Makoto." Makoto introduced himself with sudden eagerness, his beautiful eyes locking with hers once again. "You can call me Makoto… if you want."

"Nice to meet you, Makoto." Kagome didn't miss the way his eyes creased at the edges as if he were smiling under his mask, and she couldn't help but smile in return. "I really have to get going! See you!"

"See you… Good luck with your exams, Kagome."

"Thanks!" Kagome replied hastily, running down the cleaned steps. She bowed once more at the bottom of the stairs before running off towards the train station. It wasn't until she was gazing out of the window as the streets of Tokyo passed by that she realised she had never told the man her name… or the fact she had exams.

It wasn't the cool winter morning that chilled her to the bone.

…

* * *

...

The lunch bell rang and everyone placed their pencils down with soft clicks, the whole class finished with their first test of the day. Most stretched and congratulated their friends as the papers were passed forward, some let out a soft whine of discontent. Kagome Higurashi stared dead ahead with a look of complete and utter fury. 'I can't believe it… I forgot everything I studied!'

If she ever got her hands on that Makoto again, Kagome was going to strangle him! Nothing could have prepared Kagome for the anxiety that had been bubbling inside her all day since she bumped into him that morning. Fighting man-eating demons, falling into Naraku's traps… Even seeing those god-awful soul-stealers dancing along the edge of the forest didn't unsettle her quite as much as she felt now. It pushed every other thought from her mind, only the strangers dazzling eyes burning through her brain.

She had to forget him! She still had two tests to finish today… English was a disaster, but the others could still work out if she could just calm her tattered nerves.

Kagome gave herself an encouraging nod before looking around the class, her momentary determination deflating ever so slightly as she noticed the empty chairs around the room. Despite the plans she had made with her friends, all three of the girls had been absent this morning… It hadn't done anything for her mood. Even when she had gone in search of Hojo the boy was nowhere to be found. Flopping her head down onto the desk, Kagome thoughts drifted to the newspaper report that morning, the smiling photos of the girls haunting her mind.

"I really want to see Inuyasha right now." Kagome mumbled into the wood of her desk. Nothing would soothe her thoughts than the presence of her half-demon protector… Who would, with no doubt, be furious at her next time he saw her.

"Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened up in her seat as the low rumble of voices in the classroom ceased instantly, everyone turning towards the authoritative voice in the hallway. Standing in the door was a sight Kagome had really hoped to avoid… The schools newest teacher, Mr. Nosaka, glaring right at her with irritated taps on his clipboard. The rest of the class pivoted to stare at her in one fluid motion, the wide and anticipating eyes cluing her into what she could expect.

"Follow me."

The low whispers started as Kagome got up from her seat, soft voices of 'Higurashi is done for!' and 'She is toast!' not going unnoticed. It felt like she was about to be executed! And with the way her classmates solemnly watched her close the door behind her… She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Professor Nosaka was the newest teacher at their school, but from what Kagome heard from Yuka he had been put in place by the government to improve truancy rates. He was young and handsome, much to the female students' joy, but the cold expression on his face rivalled that of Lord Sesshomaru. Professor Nosaka had started as a truancy officer, but in the event that their mathematics teacher had been rushed to the hospital recently… He had stepped in during the exams and wiped the floor with the current curriculum. The man was a menace with attendance and grades… which meant Kagome was first on his hit list when she missed the first week of his classes.

The schoolgirl followed the suit-clad man into the teachers' office, where he instructed her to take a seat at his desk in the corner. When he sat down in front of her, the girl couldn't help but avoid the heavy stare he sent in her direction. Kagome's fingers curled anxiously in her lap, the green fabric of her uniform crumpling easily against her hold. Outside the window, birds flew out of the trees and soared high into the sky, and Kagome wished for nothing more than to be free from this dreadful situation…

"Higurashi Kagome." Professor Nosaka called, snapping Kagome from her distraction outside of the window and locked his gaze with hers. The man took his glasses off slowly, placing them on the desk and rubbing his temples in barely concealed irritation. "Where have you been?"

"Ah- Uh! I've been sic-"

"Where have you REALLY been?" The man interrupted as his voice turned dangerously cold, a knowing glint in his icy glare. Professor Nosaka pulled paper from his pocket and slid a list across his table, moving it smoothly into her line of sight. The words printed there were dated, starting at her last birthday… when she first met Inuyasha. Kagome felt a lump in her throat form as she glanced down the list of every awful excuse her grandfather had given the school."This is double sided. A list of all of your absences, every illness and excuse. Every_ lie_."

Kagome's back stiffened, the hairs on her neck standing up in fright. It was the exact same reaction she had when she stumbled into the path of an angry demon. All of her reflexes told her to bolt for the door and shout for Inuyasha. The man's eyes were hard as they searched Kagome's face, no amount of run-ins with Naraku's miasma preparing her for the extreme aura of disappointment she could feel emanating from this man.

"I-" Kagome's voice cracked. "I can explain."

"Look, Higurashi. I will be blunt with you." Professor Nosaka opened a drawer below his desk, pulling out a stack of notebooks. "Your grades are abysmal, and with the way you're heading, you will be lucky to even graduate. College is out of the question with your attendance. Life is hard in Japan for a girl without an education, you will be branded a disgrace to your family. I don't know what your long term plans are… But finding respectable work is going to be hard for you if you continue down this reckless road."

The teacher's words stung, and Kagome flinched in her seat at his insinuation.

"Your sickness reports do not add up, and your attendance is giving the delinquent students a run for their money. I know you are lying, Higurashi." The man tapped the list with his pen, the noise drawing her attention to the bottom of the list. "Brazilian hemorrhagic fever, really? Do you even know what that is?"

Here it comes. Kagome knew she had been lucky to get as far as she did without someone questioning her. She was going to get expelled! She knew her mother loved and supported her, there was no way that she would stop Inuyasha's visits… But it hurt to imagine a future where she was a failure to her mother. She had never really considered the what would happen in the long run… Kagome lived very much in the moment, the thought of what might come _after_ defeating Naraku made her blood run cold.

"The other teachers do not know how to approach the issue, and so they leave you be. But you are only hurting yourself, Higurashi. I lost my father when I was young, too."

Wait. _What?_

"I know it is hard, but you have to decide if this self-destructive behaviour is worth it. He wouldn't want this of you, I'm sure."

Kagome openly starred, her mouth dropping open slightly as she gaped at teacher.

"Your attendance is up to you, and I don't think it will hold out for many job applications... but your grades are something I can help with." The teacher placed one of the notebooks into her hands where Kagome skimmed over the neatly penned ink there. "Notes for the upcoming curriculum. You can study them while you do whatever it is you do..." He patted the stack of books. "I wrote them myself, it will just be what is covered in the classes you will undoubtedly miss."

"I- Why?" Kagome stammered. These books in her hands were like a goldmine!

"I have a daughter." The man seemed to muse, his eyes moving to a framed photograph on his desk. There was a young woman holding up a toddler. "Aya is too young for school, but I would like to hope someone would help her when she was in trouble if I was unable to."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed, her eyes blinking back tears as she searched for words of gratitude. The tyrant of a teacher turned out to be a good man, and he was showing the most support she had seen in months when it came to her studies… No more cramming her friend's notes overnight! She had her own material to study on her adventures!

"I am available after school today. You can come and pick them up from my office... And we can discuss tomorrows test." The teacher checked his watch. "I would rather you do not blab about this to your friends, Higurashi… I am putting myself at risk showing you too much favour."

"Of course not!" Kagome stood, holding the book close to her chest with a determined fire in her eyes. "I'll come right here after the final class!"

"Good." The man's hard expression cracked, a warm smile gracing his features. "See you after school, Kagome."

…

* * *

...

Kagome breathed out a white cloud as she gazed across the schoolyard. Everyone had gunned it home after classes had let out, not even the avid club goers wanting to brave the weather this late. The first day of tests had wiped everyone's energy out… leaving the school desolate and dark. But surprisingly, after speaking with Mr Nosaka, Kagome felt at ease. Holding the books to her chest, she gave a soft chuckle before starting her journey through the snow. Professor Nosaka had turned out to be a kind man, his expression grizzly but his heart warm, the man had dropped several subtle hints over the questions on tomorrows tests. She knew he was putting his neck out on the line giving her hints on what to study... But Kagome was very thankful.

As she neared the bike rack on her way out of the gates, Kagome squinted through the snow at a lone figure. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes dead ahead as she stared at the metal contraption in his hands.

"Hojo? Is that you?"

"Ah!" The boy spooked at the sound of his name, the bike fell from his grip and tumbled to the floor. He quickly tried to recover, picking up the bike but his bag fell promptly from his shoulder and scattered his books into the snow. "Oh, Higurashi! It's just you. You shouldn't go around sneaking up on people like that, not good for the heart…"

"Ah, sorry Hojo." Kagome smiled apologetically as he stood once more, his bag and bike secure once again. "Why're you here so late? Everyone else has gone home."

"Well…" The boy peered at the school building behind her. "I had to do some thinking, so I went for a ride and before I knew it I was at school. Routine, y'know?" He smiled sheepishly, but Kagome couldn't help but notice the lack of usual sparkle to his eyes.

"Well, I'm just on my way home." Kagome shifted the weight in her arms, motioning towards the dark streets of Tokyo. "Want to walk together?"

"Of course!" Ah, there it was. The sparkle returned to his eyes with full force, a delighted smile pushing away whatever shadow had been on his features. The two engaged in small talk as they walked, Hojo pushing his bike beside his long term crush as she carried her books. Inuyasha would have a fit if he saw them together, but Kagome was genuinely worried for the boy.

"I was supposed to meet Yuka, Eri and Ayumi today before the tests…" Kagome mused, her attention shifting up towards the dark winter sky. "But I haven't seen them all day, they were absent from every class."

Hojo flinched, the grip on his handlebars tightening. "I saw them this morning on the t- on the train." Kagome didn't miss the stammer in his voice, her concerned gaze falling to her friend. Something was seriously off about him today… "They were not feeling well, so they went home."

"Oh, so that is what happened."

"Yeah…"

The conversation died, and the pair walked in awkward silence for the rest of the way.

"I'll- I'll walk you all the way home, Higurashi. I'll say Hi to your family!" Hojo suddenly blurted as they approached the fork in the road, his cheeks and nose pink from the winter cold. "I mean- It's dark! And you're alone so I- As a gentleman, it's my responsibility- It's not safe. You see I-" The boy began to ramble.

"I'm okay, Hojo." Kagome smiled and interrupted with a hand on his arm, looking away towards the direction of home. "Look, you can see the shrine roof from here."

"...Hmm." The boy didn't look convinced. "But-"

"You live in the other direction, Hojo. I'm fine! I'll see you tomorrow?"

The boy stepped forward, his hand reaching out towards her. He seemed to falter, the hand changing direction to land on her shoulder where he gave her a squeeze. He looked feverish, his eyes glazed over with a strange pain as he stared at her for a heavy moment. Kagome really didn't like the shift on his features, the usually ignorant boy looking as though he had the world on his shoulders. The dread returned to settle in Kagome's stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."

…

* * *

...

As Kagome began the long walk up the stone steps of the shrine, she couldn't help but feel relief at being so close to home… and the old well. The day had been so strange that all Kagome wanted to do was run to Inuyasha right away. Everything felt off. But Kagome knew she had to keep the kidnappings away from him and she knew she couldn't tell him about Makoto… or walking home with Hojo. If he even so much as sniffed at the idea of the danger he would drag her back to the past and never let her be here alone. She hadn't lied to him when she said there were no demons in her time... But-

A rustle in the trees caught her attention and Kagome's already frazzled senses went onto high alert. A deep and twisting fear grabbed at her, something telling her to run home as fast as she could. Kagome only managed to dart up two more steps in the direction of home when a resounding crack echoed into the night, it was followed by an eruption of searing pain at the back of her head. Kagome could briefly comprehend the cold snow below her hands, her body slumping over onto all fours after the blow to her head. The attack left her thoughts to bounce around her mind and she couldn't quite will her body forward to move, but Kagome knew she was in danger.

Blood dripped down her head, running down the shell of her ear and pooling in the snow in front of her. She barely had a chance to turn her head, before another force hit her harder than the first and her world went black. Kagome fell forward into the snow, her body limp and the notebooks scattering pages into the bloodied snow.

Kagome would never make it home for hamburgers that evening...

...

* * *

...

**Author's Note:**

There we go. The juicy parts are coming up next~ Thanks for reading! I write this as a bit of stress relief so I don't really expect reviews or follows, but it makes me happy when I see them! My writing isn't all that great, but I enjoy it and I hope there are some people out there who like these types of plots too!

See you next time~

-Tashea


End file.
